1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an acoustic board and in particular to one which can effectively isolate a noise from one side to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that various conventional acoustic boards have been developed to meet the increasing need of isolating a noise from one side to the other. The conventional acoustic board generally includes a frame, two sound collecting boxes disposed within the frame, and a sound isolating plate arranged between the two sound collecting boxes. The sound isolating plate is composed of two honeycomb cores and a partition mounted therebetween, while the sound collecting box is composed of a piece of fire-proof cloth and a perforated board. The fire-proof cloth includes a piece of fire-proof fiber and a sheet of perforated aluminum foil provided at one side with self-adhesive straps. However, such an acoustic board is too complicated in structure thereby making it unfit for practical use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved acoustic board which can obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.